


Kinesthetics

by Chimera428



Series: SuperCat Christmas Comes Twice A Year [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Super Santa Femslash 2018, supersanta2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Prompt: Training/sparring/self-defense lessons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsessionsOfMine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS 
> 
> SUPER THANKS TO  
> @chupeydupey for betas  
> @findoutwhatIlove for review  
> @octoplods for questioning my sanity
> 
> First Prompt: Possible ships  
> Cat/Kara (Supercat), Alex/Astra (General Danvers), Alura/Lucy (Majorly Judging You)  
> Possible ratings : G, T, M, E  
> Prompt: Training/sparring/self-defence lessons

Kara let out a deep breath sitting down in her office.  She had an odd feeling about today, and rightfully so. Typically Ms. Grant came in with any manner of fundraising endeavors for Carter and his school around this time of year  

In a way it was endearing, Carter had yet to not be in the top sales of any fundraiser he'd ever managed to bring home, and the school itself had benefited by being top sales in the nation year after year.  It had afforded his school any number of things beyond standard recognition. While Ms. Grant wasn't the sole provider of those accomplishments, after all, it was a private school with equally affluent parents from all walks of National  City, she did pride herself on her son’s accomplishments in that arena year after year.

Kara could recall one such time when some of the parents had actually formed a small group together to try and outdo her and Carter but never did manage to outsell either of them.  Course it didn't hurt the Grants when you had CatCo's main offices as a whole that got involved, as well as CWM's conglomerates and affiliates. Usually, Kara had been the one to draft the suggested requirements as a company-wide email, but that task was now the responsibility of the two assistants she had finally managed to train substantially enough that Cat had decided to keep them. 

As she scanned over a few follow-up items she had been working on in her new position as roving editor and finished a progress report to her new boss she caught the subject line she had been anticipating all morning.

“Semi-Annual Fundraiser Event”

Kara rose a brow, looking over the email. Apparently, this year was going to be far different than any other, seeing how it was to be lumped in with some kind of mid-year project for the freshman class to see if they should instigate the new concept for the foreseeable future. Groups of students would be put together to come up with a basic overall concept and then utilize items set out in each fundraising catalog to sell within it.

That must have been the after work meeting she had overheard Ms. Grant discussing over the phone just before the staff meeting last week. Based on what Kara was reading now, it appeared the meeting had been some kind of success given the overall theme and how departments were being broken up.

It was implied that their group of students had been the ones to select the theme, although knowing her former boss it was most likely the lesser of two evils that had been determined.  Kara took a deep breath, reading over the requirements and how certain elements would be determined. If she was lucky she'd end up in some mundane position selling cookies or candy or something.  Although the barest prick of anxiousness raced up the back of her neck as she read where she had been placed in the whole scheme of things...

How in the world was she going to get out of this one?

“What do you mean the Olympics?”

“It's for a fundraising thing at work.”

“Hold up.” Alex could be heard muttering something that sounded like a compliment on someone's form or something before she came back through the line without being so muffled and scratchy. “Is this another Cat thing?”

Kara sighed faintly. She never should have told her sister about her feelings for her boss. “No, well sort of. It's for Carter -and-” she interrupted her sister upon hearing her intake of breath. “his group. I guess the school's done so many successful fundraising events other schools were complaining and so now they're trying their own. In order to do that, they have to make it academically involved or something. I can't remember.  It was in the fine print. But it's a school project and a fundraiser and yes it's for Carter but not -just- Carter and how am I going to get out of it?”

“Get out of it?”

“Alex, should I call you when you're not distracted or something?”

“Huh?”

“Alex!”

“Okay okay sorry.  So what's the theme.”

“The Olympics, well it's a sports day really and they made up their own events sort of or modified existing ones so as not to violate anything-”

“Kara.”

“How am I supposed to be a part of this and not be a part of it, Alex?”

“You tell your boss no?”

“Funny.  She's already suspicious enough as it is you don't think-”

“No, I don't think Kara. I think she and the other parents are trying to help their kids out and you should just offer to count the donations or do the concessions or something.”

“Accounting and public relations are already doing all that.”

“Oh. Okay, so, just hold back or something.”

“Alex.”

Her sister made a noise. “Right this is you and competition. If game night is any indication you're screwed, sis.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence.”

“I could make you a kryptonite something I guess.”

“And if something happens or I'm needed as Supergirl-”

“Yeah, we'll run into that thing we did when we tried that with you last time.”

“Exactly.”

“Practice restraint maybe?”

“That's not going to work either.”

“Well, why not?” Alex said slightly frustrated at the whole situation.

“Because I may've bragged a little about some things before and somehow it got around the office and then there was the time a few of us went out after work and I beat one of the models at arm wrestl-”

“You can not be serious.”

“It wasn't entirely my fault, Winn and James couldn't keep it to themselves and ended up talking about why I don't work out at the company gym.”

“They told other people about-”

“No! They, they implied it because I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable or something stupid because I was a lot stronger than I looked.”

“I'm going to strangle both of them.”

Kara let out a sigh, falling back onto her bed. “So before I could even really say or do anything, I was nominated by my team to do most of the events.”

“You've got to be kidding me.”

“Hey you know you're partially to blame right?”

“Kara I suggested you working out with someone who could keep up with you to help you, and so we could limit your Kryptonite exposure to next to nothing after all the Kelex thing Clark let us borrow told us after Myriad.”

“I know I just... I don't know what to do.”

They stayed in comfortable silence with one another, clearly both trying to determine what to do.

“Right now, just don't tell Ms. Kitty. Go along with things and we'll figure it out.”

There was a small beep of a sound followed by a slight squeak from Kara.

“That’s her again isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Kara said knowingly.

“Had I or J’onn known just how giddy you get, I think we might have said no to your cousin’s suggestion.”

“Oh c’mon you liked her too.”

“Yes, yes I did, but those reasons are my own.” Alex defended

“Uh huh.”

“Get going already before she shows up here again looking for you.”

“Love you grumpy.”

“You too Kar.”

In an instant, Kara had switched calls, changed and was already gathering her things to leave.

“Yeah the same place as before, and no I don’t have a suit this time like you asked. I’ll grab food on the way, no, it's no trouble. Okay, see you there. Bye.”

In a blur of movement, Kara was out the window and off into the early night.

A couple of months prior Kara had been in much the same hurry, not wanting to be late for the woman her cousin had set her up with. Of course, she had been vetted by Alex, Hank, and even Lucy beforehand just to be sure she was indeed up to par despite having, in her own words, walked away from the likes of men.

Kara had directed her cousin to relay the location that she already had on reserve for herself, away from the DEO and prying eyes.  It was something Alex had procured right after she joined the DEO, and she never asked how. Kara knew that somewhere between the time of purchase and now, Alex’s original intention for the property had changed at least three times.

Currently, Alex was allowing Kara to utilize it as she saw fit, which in a way was exactly what she was doing. She and Alex had been training with the Kryptonite lamps, just as she and J’onn had been working on finding a proper fighting technique, or amalgamation of them that worked for the heroine.  That changed after Myriad, when her cousin’s Kelex unit had come to the DEO while he was out of commission, relaying the dangers of long-term exposure to the Kryptonite they used in the facility, especially as a method of training.

Granted there was a partial benefit to the exposure up to that point, but in the long run, it threatened to do more harm than good. Since that point, Kara and Alex had only trained together when her powers were blown, and eventually, she had outmatched J’onn to the point that she had become somewhat stagnant.

Kara and Clark had taken it upon themselves to spar without restraint whenever he visited, but then duty called and once again she was left to her own devices.  She had even tapped out Mon-El. He really seemed far more interested in showing off for Winn than actually learning anything, much less providing Kara with a means to improve herself.

With Clark being his usual Super self, Mon-El not being as powerful and J’onn needing to run the DEO, that left very little opportunity for Kara to continue what she had started, until now.   

Now Kara stood in a makeshift superhero gym, outfitted not only by her cousin, her sister, and J’onn but also by the woman her cousin had managed to convince to repay a favor she owed him in order to help Kara.

Of course, were anyone to use the woman’s lasso on the Amazon herself, she would admit the truth of the nostalgia the opportunity to train Kara was providing her; as well as many other things, despite appearances to the contrary.  She was taller than Kara remembered from first meeting her as a child, though that may have had something to do with Kara being on her cousin’s shoulders at the time.

She still appeared like the Diana who promised her cousin she would be there for Kara, should she be needed, despite her own self imposed exile. She was majestic in her own right and according to Clark, a lot stronger than Diana could ever look. Clark had looked between the two of them and after a moment or two of Diana’s scrutiny, nodded firmly, wished Kara luck and vacated the area faster than Kara thought him capable.

It wasn’t as if any of the other individuals in her life that had tried to help her to this point were lacking. Far from it, it just seemed that aside from her sister, she was constantly having to deal with men.  

Now certainly there was nothing wrong with men in the slightest, except when it came to various techniques or moves or standards. J’onn had at least attempted to accommodate her by sparring with her as a mirror of herself. Iit still wasn’t the same. The one time he had morphed into Astra to throw her off had resulted in a partial breakdown he was still apologizing for. Her death was still too new, too raw, and she wasn’t sure it would ever ease, even now after so much time.

Which again was why she had been thankful for Clark’s intervention. It was another subtle reminder for her that they were still family despite being so disconnected at times, and that he was indeed looking out for her with her best interests at heart. 

Kara flexed her shoulders, stretching the muscles as she turned her mind back to the immediacy of now instead of the path that had gotten her here, and the towering amazon of a woman with jet black hair and the fierce blue eyes opposite her.

The two women sized one another up carefully as Diana slowly encroached upon Kara’s personal space. The Amazon had moved then, her strike at Kara’s side deflected, the pair exchanged swipes and the barest of touches to gain an upper hand until they were locked around one another’s fists. Kara had lasted five minutes before her arms began to shake and Diana merely offered a small smile before gradually forcing Kara’s hands back to her sides once her strength caved.

A half second later she was wrapping the Kryptonian up in a fierce hug that nearly made Kara’s ribs ache.

“My little sun! I’ve followed you ever since you came out.” She laughed at Kara’s surprised expression before urging them over to a more comfortable area.

“But Clark said-”

“Yes, but he is wrapped up in all of humanity so much he would barely notice if I appeared on his doorstep. Just because one no longer wishes to be a part of something doesn’t mean they don’t keep apprised of its progress, or lack thereof, in the meantime. Especially when made to promise to step in and take care of you should anything have happened to the Danvers.”

Kara hadn’t wanted to dwell on that prospect, or what happened to that promise when it came to Jeremiah or when the real Hank Henshaw had shown up. Instead, they turned the topic to now, and how Diana could help Kara with being Supergirl, especially after so many close calls and her last little stunt that had nearly caused her death.

That had been a couple of months ago now, and with each passing session, Kara was actually looking forward to more. Her own personal Amazon. Their encounters were far more frequent than initially intended. Kara couldn’t help it and Diana had encouraged her and her wants and needs for herself. Kara found it easier to connect with another woman, even if she was an Amazon. The fact that Diana was stronger and far more capable than Kara herself was, wasn’t related to her, or directly associated with the DEO or the government made her the perfect sparring partner.

When Kara arrived Diana was quick to hug her. She attempted to disarm her a second after and without prompt or warning they were sparring. It was such a change from when she and Alex trained, constantly riddled with the ache of Kryptonite nagging at her body, wearing her down faster than she ever would have admitted to her sister.

Diana was much more fluid and responsive than even J’onn had been. He wasn’t a bad teacher, but even when he shapeshifted into other challenging forms there was just something lacking that Kara had eventually recognized as his paternal consideration of her. While he might push her to certain limits, he would never hurt her.

She was far less a novice and brawler than Mon-El was. The Daxamite was more focused on trying to maintain his pride as the personal guard of royalty while refusing to acknowledge that Kara, a Kryptonian, would always be superior in powers and ability to him.  It added fuel to the fire when they sparred and she often had to stop a session when his pride challenged his rationality.

Diana on the other hand, while she didn’t seek to actually hurt Kara, was certainly capable of it.. Without remorse in most instances. The difference there was that she would evaluate the younger woman and help her improve. Diana would point out where she had opened herself up to be injured, even minimally and test her on it the next time around.

“You’ve been incorporating various styles to suit you finally.” Diana offered, hardly seeming winded, as she found herself on the defensive, dodging and countering Kara’s advance. The pair had made it around the warehouse space at least twice, up and over all manner of obstacles that Diana insisted upon altering every time they met. No battleground would ever be the same as the one before it. Kara needed to understand that to maintain an advantage, even in the skies  

“You told me to make them my own.” As Kara spun around, her foot caught so she used the other and her flight ability to land another blow that sent Diana back and away before she spun out of the motion and landed. They were both far more disheveled than when they had started. They were sweaty and marked by their environment from dirt and grit, clothes torn here and there or overstretched where a grab or hold had been utilized.

“I did not tell you to get cocky, Little Sun.” Diana was on her in an instant. Kara’s advantage was lost as the other woman increased not only the speed of her attack but the focus, intent, and strength of each hit she tried to land. “Though you are improved.”  

Around they went once more, incorporating various environmental weapons and objects of opportunity to try and bring the other down and gain the upper hand until they were both disarmed. They were locked again in a similar position from months ago, only this time when Diana applied her brute strength to wear Kara’s hold down, turning them about slowly in their grapple Kara, didn’t bend.  

Kara didn’t shake like before, in fact, she faltered in the grip only minimally. Instead of remaining locked in the grasp, she redoubled her efforts and when Diana tried to bring a knee up into Kara’s abdomen, she caught the movement and tightened her muscles there into a wall for that knee to crack upon like concrete.

It made them both stumble. Utilizing her super speed and flight again, Kara dropped her weight with the motion, throwing Diana over her while she back flipped and twisted in place, landing sure-footed on all fours and already enguard for the other woman’s advance. Diana caught herself off balance and turned, seeing Kara already in stance for her next attack and simply smiled before digging in.

“Thatta girl..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this isn't finished. There's more coming, I've written it all out it's just a matter of transcribing it over and the holidays along with a few personal things have kept me from completing that. MORE COMING ASAP


	2. Chapter 2

Cat stood on her balcony pacing back and forth contemplatively. The instant she had noticed what would have seemed like minuscule changes in her former assistant to everyone else, Cat had made it her mission, as any good reporter would, to get to the root of said changes. Initially, it had been excused away due to a lack of their once daily interactions. It was a rarity that she saw Kara beyond a department meeting or when Kara wanted to hand over an approved article by hand anymore. Then there was the time Cat’s elevator broke down and she had to use the employee standard.

Kara had been the only one who stepped into the car with her that day, despite the occasional stop. Fifty floors between them and Cat could pluck at least ten things at a glance that had changed in her former assistant's appearance alone. Thankfully the ride had been short and quiet. Dare she say even comfortable.

Another rarity.

Though not unexpected given the company. What had been unexpected was the tighter fit of Kara's clothing. The contours and shallows that had always been just beneath those awful layers were more defined and easy to notice when one had prior references as Cat did.

Kara, she noted, had clearly been working out. Cat had always found certain muscular types, especially in women, off-putting due to a lack of balance and visual aesthetic consideration. Kara, however, had managed to balance out her physique appropriately. Or inappropriately as Cat’s mind had ventured a time or two in that short ride.

Then there had been the rampant rumor that Kara had bested not one but all of the guys surrounding some photoshoot. Being the former queen of gossip, Cat had rooted out each little exaggeration of the rumor until she discovered that Kara refused to work out at the company gym on site due to some kind-hearted intent towards not wanting to embarrass others at the office proper.

The height of the rumor mill had been the weight with which someone was lauding on about what Kara was capable of lifting. A couple hundred pounds was not something to sneeze at, but when one put it in context with one Kara Danvers the idea was laughable.  

Were Kara just an ordinary woman.

Cat had her suspicions bordering on certainty regarding just how far from normal her former assistant was and when she considered the possible truth beyond that mild-mannered reporter… the idea of a couple hundred pounds was laughable for an entirely different reason.

That thought had spurred her into action. Brushing off the cobwebs of her reporting days she had seen fit to trail Kara just enough to get a sense of what kept the other woman preoccupied outside of her assignments. When Cat had first found the warehouse she had thought, perhaps, it was for an assignment and Kara was about to break some kind of undercover story revolving around an underground fighting ring.

That thought shifted the first time she saw the buxom brunette and no one else enter the building. Hours later the pair had emerged, drenched in sweat and jovial as two birds at the same watering hole. The first couple of times she had followed Kara, she had remained far enough to merely track the time Kara spent inside. Until tonight, when the sounds emanating from the buildings internal workings were too much for her curiosity to ignore.

What she had caught sight of was far from what she had envisioned, and a part of her felt almost guilty for not simply asking Kara about her new trainer under the guise of Cat looking for one herself. Of course, her guilt was also colored with notes of something else entirely. Something she had thought was a fleeting notion of a thing until the reality of her suspicions was staring her in the face.

Kara was indeed stronger than she looked and, as her mind had angled, far more attractive poised on all fours ready to strike, coated in grit and sweat and breathing hard. Cat’s reaction had been so visceral and the image her mind supplied had done her in enough to bolt faster than a fox amidst a hunt.

The frigid air was doing little to calm her. When coupled with the half-empty glass of scotch, Cat wondered if she would even sleep without rampant thoughts of Kara dancing through her mind. It had been far too long, Cat’s other voice mused internally since someone had turned her head like that. Kara had already achieved that on her first day alone. Try as she might, pushing and shoving and refusing to get wrapped up in scandal and lurid conquests like Cat had always seemed to gravitate towards in the past, she had taken a different approach.

One that had brought the two women closer than any other individual Cat had allowed in her life since her days in Metropolis when everything was still fresh and new. Before she discovered how cold and unfeeling the universe could be. Kara had been someone Cat had allowed to melt the ice around her heart enough to let her in.

Then Cat pushed her away so that Kara could move ahead.

Cat had known the second she hired her that Kara wouldn’t remain her assistant. Granted, Kara had lasted far longer than Cat thought she would. Cat knew she had to let Kara go in that moment when she realized Kara had become, for lack of a better phrase, comfortable.

Given Cat’s early suspicions about Kara as someone other than a glorified secretary outside of work, it made sense that Kara wanted to continue as her assistant. A calming and far less turbulent stint on the day job would surely help to balance the caped superhero of National City.

Kara became bolder, her voice more insistent and whether Kara knew it or not, Cat knew if she remained in her position at CatCo that fire and brightness would fade. Which was why Cat had essentially demoted her, or so she kept telling herself. To challenge Kara, to make her see the whole of possibility when she applied those parts of herself that were reserved for the suit and cape along another avenue.

How hypocritical, giving speeches about diving into chance and feeling and adventure when Cat herself was refusing to take her own advice.  She had stared Kara in the face and practically professed herself, metaphorically, of course, only to toe at the line drawn in the sand instead of racing over it.

Cat let out a small sigh, setting her glass alongside her temple as visions of Supergirl and Kara tangled in her mind. Those visions coupled with emotions Cat had been trying to rationalize with each passing day. Kara’s absence as a constant in her day to day life made those emotions seem so much more complex. Even now here she was, having practically stalked the woman because Kara had turned her head again with gusto.

“You, are a stubborn fool Cat.” She closed her eyes, taking another finite sip of her drink.

“I wouldn't say that.”

Cat nearly choked at the unexpected reply to her own commentary and turned abruptly towards its origin.

Supergirl hovered above the center of her balcony as if she were adrift amidst the stars. Somehow Cat managed not to choke despite the hard swallow as she leaned back against her balcony wearing a mask of indifference.

“Is the building on fire?”

Supergirl merely tilted her head as Cat made a small, sweeping gesture.

“I was in the neighborhood,” Supergirl admitted while keeping the full truth that she always flew by Cat’ building during her patrols to herself.

“Odd. I don't hear any sirens.” Cat supplied, taking a moment to regard the other woman and just how much her suit exposed. Which only solidified just how much work Kara had put into herself recently.

Supergirl took that moment to slowly descend to the balcony proper so that they were on an even footing. “I didn't mean to intrude, but I was passing by and caught your voice-”

“Out of all the others?”

Supergirl glanced aside and Cat swore her cheeks flushed for an instant before she seemed to square up.

“I've missed...this .”

Cat swallowed, having heard  _you_ in her mind as she studied the other woman carefully. “You've gotten more popular with the locals.” Cat offered knowingly as Supergirl stepped closer.

“I'm sorry I..”

“Shouldn't be apologizing.” Cat set her glass on the balcony edge as Supergirl stepped closer still. “It's selfishness on my part that would even make you consider doing so.”

Supergirl figured that was as close to an ‘ _I miss this too_ ’ as she was going to get. She did genuinely miss nights out on Cat's balcony at CatCo, nearly as much as she missed being around Cat all day at work. The feeling that Cat was closing herself off again and reverting back to the woman Kara had first encountered was something she couldn't shake. If Cat's behavior now was any indicator, she was right in her suspicions. Which only made her question further if other suspicions she had surrounding Cat were just as real.

She had known Cat was pushing her ahead months ago. Asking more of her thoughts and opinions on matters Cat wouldn't have otherwise bothered with.  Pushing someone to succeed was far different from pushing someone away, even if the intention behind it was supposed to be beneficial.

It didn't sting any less at CatCo, especially when Kara found herself on the defensive with her co-reporters and even her new supervisors. She was Cat's favorite. At least that's how the office spun it. And yet it was no different than Supergirl being Cat's favorite as well. They would always be bound by that and CatCo and it was getting more and more difficult to ignore. Kara wanted to be more than Cat's favorite, she wanted to be Cat's constant. Her touchstone, beyond CatCo and Supergirl.

Which only made this current situation that much more painful and confusing. Pushing Kara away at work was one thing, perhaps even a smart thing for both of them. Pushing her away as Supergirl was another angle entirely.

“Maybe it's a selfishness on my part too, Cat.” That made the other woman look up sharply and Kara noted easily how the other woman seemed to be arguing with herself internally. For a fleeting second, she wondered if this is what it had been like for Clark and Lois. But they had always been on equal footing from the start, not like she and Cat.

“You shouldn't say things like that,” Cat warned gently, the sharper edge of her tone having slipped away on the wind.

“You know me. I don't say things I don't mean.”

Cat made a slight shift, straightening as Supergirl invaded her space completely.

The two women stared at one another for a series of heartbeats, both brimming on the edge of confession.  

Just as Kara took a breath Cat reached forward, flattening her palm over the crest embedded over the woman's chest.

“You would never,” Cat whispered, her thumb making a slow stroke across the emblem while fleeting thoughts of her past rushed up to meet her.

As soon as Kara felt the warmth of Cat's hand over her suit it was gone as was the woman behind it. With a quick turn, she caught Cat's wrist, preventing any further evasion.

“Tell me.”

Cat struggled feebly, frowning as Supergirl released her before looking back at the other woman.

“What?”

“What I did, so I can fix this.”

Cat's shoulders dropped slightly and she turned to face the caped hero fully. With a hard swallow, she cut the space between them in a step, fingertips balancing ever so precariously against that crest once more. Warm lips brushed the soft swell of Kara's cheek, pulling the taller woman up short for air.

“You can't fix everything Supergirl.”

Supergirl set her hands tentatively on Cat's hips as she started to pull away, finding herself only lowering.

“I want to try.” She whispered, watching Cat's expression continue to betray her inner thoughts. “If you'll let me…”

Cat shifted her jaw, setting her hands over the other woman's and easing them away before putting more distance between them once again.

“I can't.” With Supergirl's starting protest Cat shook her head, silencing her. “I'll ruin you.” She offered the heroine a weak smile, pressing their hands together for a brief moment before drawing herself away.

Supergirl stood on the balcony stock still, watching until Cat was completely out of normal sight while her mind answered how maybe she wanted Cat to ruin her. That perhaps she already had.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit o'angst, little bit o'drama, little bit o'cheeky, little bit o'violence. 
> 
> Nothing beyond what is shown in the tv series I assure you.

The concrete beneath Kara's back fractured into pieces as Diana pounded her into it.

“Stay down.” The Amazon commanded already preparing herself for Kara to rise up in spite of the warning.

Kara let out a burst of energy, turning the metal beams above her red before whirling around and landing firmly on the ground.

“I will not ask again,” Diana stated, watching the younger woman.

Kara ignored the Amazon, rushing forward only to slam into the woman's crossed arms. Kara had time enough to take a breath before Diana slammed her gauntlets together and threw the other woman through the wall and sprawling across the pavement outside.

Diana heard the crumble of asphalt and zeroed in on Kara's blistering approach, grabbing for her throat before securing her other hand over Kara's mouth and nose. Diana used the other woman's momentum to wrap around her body, forcing them both to the ground where Diana pinned the other woman down.

“You will calm down, or I will put you down, Kara.”

Kara struggled against the hold, fighting for air as panic overrode logic. She could easily hold her breath long enough to get free but being constricted and confined to the space beneath the other woman brought back deep, rooted feelings of being stuck in her pod all over again. She struggled and fought, trying to kick at the ground only to have Diana push her down harder and tighten her hold over her mouth.

Kara fought for air, digging her fingers into the concrete even as she felt Diana move over her.  The grip around her throat broke away and Kara turned her head to try and fight the other hand off only to feel a vice of heat around her body before instantly submitting against the fight to break free.

A split second after and Diana’s hand was gone, as was the weight of her body and while Kara didn’t feel calm she was far more subdued than before. Her body went limp against the ground, lungs burning with oxygen as she sucked in as much as she could fathom. Tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

“I’m sorry.” She admitted with little hesitance as Diana’s boots crossed her vision. The other woman made her way around Kara’s prone form, calmly taking a seat on the ground a few feet from her head.  Her hand was firmly coiled around her lariat, taking up the slack where it was tethered around Kara’s body.

“I know,” Diana stated calmly, watching the other woman who still refused to move. “Do you want to talk about it?” It was an odd question to be sure. Diana could ask Kara anything and the other woman would be compelled to answer. Giving her a question with such an open end despite the compulsion was not something to be taken lightly.

Kara knew it, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what was around her. That Diana had absolute control over her and any inquiry she might make, the Kryptonian would have no choice but to answer. And yet the Amazon had given her one regardless.

“I do… but I really don’t.” Kara’s brow furrowed at her response and she felt the words spilling out of her without any further suggestion. “I don’t want to talk, but I don’t want to keep all of this inside of me.”

“This?”

“Feelings. Doubts. Fears. Anger.”

Diana tipped her head, slowly drawing the length of her lasso towards herself. With a small flick and a gentle tug, the simple knot she had made released although she made no other move to draw the object closer to her.

“So you decided instead of talking about it, you would try to beat it out of yourself?” Diana questioned, fingers curling over the lasso inch by inch.

Kara huffed out a sigh, slowly turning over until she was on her back staring at the metal of the warehouse ceiling.

“That feeling… suffocating, confined… like you’re losing someone and you can’t stop it or fix it.”

“Do they know that?”

“What…”

“That feeling too?”

Kara let out another exhale, recalling the week prior on Cat’s balcony.  “I could hazard a guess towards yes.”

“Hazard a guess,” Diana repeated with a pointed tone. She shifted easily, laying out opposite Kara so that their heads were side by side despite their bodies being stretched in opposite directions.

“In order to be happy, you have to make decisions,” Diana coiled the rope completely and set it aside, drawing on her own experiences as she studied Kara out of the corner of her eye. “It’s not easy nor is it rewarding at times.”

“I was like you once. When the moment came, I was so focused on everything else that I felt had to be done to save the world that I didn't listen when that someone, who felt those same things you're describing, pushed it all aside to tell me they loved me.”

Kara turned her head slightly, watching the Amazon who stared into the ceiling.

“What did you do...?”

Diana gave a small smile, laced with sadness despite its warmth. “I watched them die, for our cause, for the world, for me.” Diana cut her eyes to Kara then, holding them without waver.

“I never said the words aloud. He never heard them despite knowing how I felt.” Diana took in a slow breath watching Kara's eyes glaze over. “I never heard the words he spoke, not until I focused solely on those precious seconds just after he passed too late.”

Kara swallowed hard, searching out the other woman gaze for signs of anger or regret only to find none. “Why...are you telling me this?”

“Because you're not fighting for the world...yet and just because you, Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton, might face that challenge, does not mean you are excluded from being happy.”

Kara blinked once, sending tears to the ruined concrete before turning her head back to look at the ceiling. “I tried… to tell her, everything and she, she walked away.”

“She already knows everything.”

Kara let out a broken laugh of a sound. “If she did she would have told the world.”

“You haven't told her. What is there to shout to the world if you don't have the honest truth of it? She knows, to see you, through the eyes of someone who loves you, she knows. You can't expect to tell someone everything, _your_ everything when you're tripping over something more important.”

“Telling someone I'm really Supergirl isn't important-”

“Telling that someone that you love them is so much more. The rest is just part of the whole, but the heart of it all comes from that feeling, that knowledge.”

Kara let out a dark sigh, palming at her eyes in frustration until she felt Diana's hand thread through her own.

“So much to learn yet Little Sun. Did you think physical combat was all you needed from me?”

“For the most part, yes.”

Diana grinned, squeezing Kara's hand. “There are many ways to fight. Many forms and styles. Combat, as you are well versed, is the last option. That does not exclude knowing how to fight for what you believe in, what you feel, with your words or the way you enter a room. You cannot defend anything, no matter how strong and powerful this place makes you, without the attempt to defuse the fight from the start.”

“You're saying… I shouldn't fight for her?”

“I'm saying, there should be no fight to begin with. You fought today for a lost cause, hindered by doubt and bound by confusion until you could find no other outlet but violence towards me and yourself in an attempt to mask those feelings. To turn them into something tangible enough to try and deal with. Your execution while sound was flawed and you never would have won today. You should have used understanding, consideration.”

“You really know how to boost ones confidence Di..”

“You never had all the answers. You started out with fear, perceived from rejection and perhaps even a little guilt filling the spaces between your feelings and what you believe her feelings are.  Those do not fill the void of knowledge. Only she can give those missing pieces. Whether they confirm or assuage your own suspicions, until she gives them to you, and you her, you cannot move forward properly.”

“What if she doesn’t want to give me... Those answers.  When I tried before she just said I couldn’t fix everything. Like there wasn’t even a point to try because she’s decided she’s not worth it…”

Diana made a slightly amused noise as those words settled into Kara’s awareness now that she wasn’t clouded in confusion.

“I never said she hadn’t given you answers, just not all of them.  When she told you that, you weren’t listening. You heard her, but you were also clouded by your own feelings in the moment. Now you have clarity.”

“Clarity...clarity!? Wha-” Kara turned her head to look at Diana who was already up and across the room, lasso in hand. “Wait. You’re leaving?”

Diana turned slightly, taking a moment to glance out towards a nearby wall, to which Kara followed with her gaze with a furrow of her brow before the two looked back at one another.

“We’re done for today. You have other endeavors you should attend to.” Not the least of which was a few yards beyond the curb Diana mused.  

Kara let out a huff of a breath, running her hands through the mess of her hair as she gathered it back up into some semblance of a ponytail before standing up to join the other woman. “If you say so, oh wise one.”

Diana smirked faintly, nudging Kara by the shoulder but keeping herself a bit farther apart than normal as they vacated the space. “Your own will come… eventually.”

“No one told me you had such a fantastic sense of humor.” Kara let loose with a sarcastic edge, setting her glasses back proper as the two women made their way across the vacant lot.

“Same time tomorrow?”

Diana stopped, leaving Kara to move ahead and around to face her. “Maybe. I have some things to attend to, so I make no promises. Besides, you'll have your hands full.”

Kara made a face, pushing an errant strand of hair from her eyes and behind her ear. “So you keep saying. If Cat's not willing to even listen-”

“So quick to second guess, Little Sun. You have plenty on your plate and I will not be the excuse behind why the things in your life have been stunted from completion. Another argument with that sister of yours or the Martian is too much in one year.” She reached over then, giving Kara a firm hug before stepping back.

“Be on your way. We'll talk soon. I promise and stop second guessing yourself.”

Kara gave a mock salute and a wry smile before waving the Amazon off and making her way back towards the heart of the city.

Diana waited until she knew Kara was far enough removed not to double back before turning her attention to the nose of the luxury sedan parked a few blocks up. She remained nonchalant as she carried on, shouldering the bag at her back as she cut down a side alley and out of sight.

Cat let out a slow breath as she watched the brunette come closer and closer before she slipped away. Not that she couldn’t handle herself were the woman to confront her and why she was there, that lie had already been thought up. Cat just hadn’t realized how much larger the woman actually was once she got close enough to properly examine. She leaned her head back against the driver’s seat, wondering just how far removed she had become from her reporter days.

As she reached for the keys to turn the ignition a small knock sounded at her window causing her to jump and let out a rather undignified noise. Without a glare she pushed the button to lower the window, expecting some kind of meter maid or police officer before realization caught up to her.

“Didn’t mean to startle you, Ms. Grant.”  

“You didn’t,” Cat stated quickly, attempting to appear aloof and like she owned the entire block. “I…. how do you know-”

“You’re hard to miss.  Even from far away.” Diana offered through the small inch of the window Cat had allowed. “Especially when this isn’t the first time a car like this has been in an area… unbefitting its origin.”

Cat cleared her throat quietly, squaring up as much as she could from where she was seated before lowering the window further. “If you’re aware of who I am then you know very well that I own this…” Cat made an all-encompassing gesture with her finger. “Unbefitting area.”

Diana set her bag on the curb, leaning down until she could fold her arms uninvited along the line of Cat’s door as the window disappeared between them. “That’s the untruth you chose were Kara to have caught you?”  

Cat looked struck, searching over the other woman’s features and pointedly ignoring the voice in the back of her mind that compared the woman’s countenance to ancient marble statues befitting world-renowned art galleries.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, nor what you’re after and I’ll ask that you remove yourself from my car.”

Diana hummed in a wryly amused tone, not moving a muscle. “As a close, personal friend of the building owner, Kara undoubtedly has enough knowledge to know who the property agreement belongs to. Not to mention if Kara truly knows as much as she claims to about you, then you know she would have allowed you the courtesy of your lie to pass without question.”

Cat tightened her fists around the steering wheel, feeling the weight of the other woman’s words and the reality behind them.

“What concern of it is yours-”

Diana leaned in closer, pulling Cat’s full attention. “Kara is of great concern to me.”   

There was no room for argument within the woman’s tone, Cat could feel it coming off her in a wave and instead of shying back from it, she actually straightened and challenged the invasive figure.

“Kara is just as great a concern to me. Despite what she may know of me, I know…” Cat was going to say plenty, was going to argue she knew just as much about Kara as the woman knew about her. Only, she realized with a sinking feeling, that she actually didn’t. Despite having made mention to remedy that well before this point.  

With the slight tip of Diana’s features with her hesitation Cat was instantly pulled back into the conversation at hand.  

“Enough, that while you believe yourself to be of some great importance in her life, she hasn’t seen fit to mention you in any capacity. So why don’t you stop pretending to be something you’re not. Kara is important, to… to plenty of people.” Cat took stock of the other woman once more, feeling her resolve strengthen.

“As her… employer… and knowing how headstrong and naive she can be given her new position out and about in the world, I’ll be damned to just sit by and let her get into trouble or worse for the sake of some headline.”

Cat turned completely, setting herself almost perfectly level with Diana in the process. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t take you at your word all things considered. Although I will give you the courtesy of a warning if you hurt her-”

“If -I- hurt her...?”  Diana interrupted, searching over Cat’s eyes as the other woman faltered. There was plenty more she could add to that line of thought, but instead, the Amazon eased back and off the vehicle. “You should go home Cat Grant.”

The sudden vacancy of the other woman in her immediate space made Cat feel off-balance, not to mention the genuinely intended question thrown back at her about hurting Kara. Which was then followed by the near concession of her next statement and its finality to their conversation.  

Diana watched as the window sealed Cat back up inside and the engine roared to life before the car drove away.

Cat had thrown her car in park before she knew what she was doing Her mind was still whirling about in a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions as she tried to piece everything together with some semblance of logic. Once again, she failed to see the movement to her left. A shift of shadows coiled closer a second before her world shattered into a thousand pieces around her.

She felt the scrape of broken glass, the bruising twist of hands clawing at her body and pulling her out of the car until she felt the stretch of lightning at her back digging into her skull and down into her legs from the impact of the car. She felt a tug at her wrist, another near her throat and the sound of crystal scattering across the pavement.

“I said not here you asshole, this neighborhood is off limits”

“Shut up. That just means it's ours for the taking. You pointed out the car... This one's loaded and I'm getting my fill.” The man's head turned sharply, blood bursting across his face before he grabbed at Cat's arms and pinned them to her sides. “Lookie here, we have a fighter.”

“Get off her man let's go!”

“Not now, this one wants to play”

“Get off her.” The voice that greeted the man was not his partners and far more dangerous. The grip at his shoulder nearly dropped him and when Cat felt his hold on her arms go slack she kicked him for all she was worth.

A second later he was flung aside.

“Look out!” Cat shouted as the man's partner brought a crowbar around in a wide arc.

Kara brought her arm up to deflect the blow, twisting her arm around to grab hold of the bar and yank the other man towards her. She grabbed Cat's purse easily from his other hand before shoving at his chest. He landed on his back roughly. She caught movement out of her periphery, bringing a leg up to deflect another blow from Cat’s attacker, sending him to the ground holding his own leg. His partner scrambled to find footing, pulling himself up off the street before starting to take off.

“Don't move,” Kara warned as she grabbed for the man writhing on the ground and slid him across the concrete and into a mess of newspaper stands knocking him out.

“Call 9-1-1!” She shouted at a store owner who came outside with a bat in hand just as she took off running. Kara caught up to the other man easily, sliding across the pavement on one knee as she took his legs out from under him with her arm. The man flipped around roughly, landing hard on his chest only to be yanked back with a shout of pain as Kara grabbed him by the wrist and drug him back to his partner.

Cat was just inside the storefront, while the owner ranted into a cell phone, his bat poised in the center of the unconscious man's chest to keep him there should he wake up. Kara pulled the other man along with both hands now that others were around and dumped him unceremoniously beside his partner.

Already she could hear sirens making their way closer, as she made her way inside the store.  Cat continued to stare out the window, watching the two men prone on the ground like a hawk even as Kara neared.  

Before either could say anything Kara tensed, ready to take another blow until she realized it was the store owner's wife returning with a blanket and something hot to drink for Cat.

“Ei...Miss Kara. Your clothes are all torn up..”

“I’m alright…” Kara waved the woman off, taking the blanket from her and the hot cup before gesturing to Cat.

The store owner nodded, giving them both a sympathetic look as Kara stepped closer but waited for Cat to make the next move. Her attention was pulled as marked units came to a halt on the curb and two officers rushed up to assess the two prone men on the ground.

“I'll be right back.” She assured, leaving the two women alone.

Cat swallowed angrily, trying to will her body to stop shaking and only managed to accomplish the task partly when Kara was near. She cast her eyes towards the blanket and then the cup before taking the latter of the two options.

Kara knew better than to ask if Cat was alright and instead allowed the other woman to draw her nearer as she relinquished her hold on the cup.

“They're going to want a statement,” Cat said hoarsely, already annoyed at her voice and how her body was betraying her.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Kara asserted with a finite resolve, chancing a glance out the window as the store owners pointed in their general direction.

Cat nodded, taking a tentative sip of her drink and marveling at how something as simple as tea could further calm her raw nerves.

“Before they get in here...can I ask you a question?”

Kara nodded easily. “Anything.”

“Think you could show me that grab and shove move. Might come in handy at the next board meeting.”

“Cat-”

“I’m fine. Please don’t fuss.” Cat requested with an earnest edge. “Not...not yet.”

Kara felt her body square up even more at the whispered hush of Cat’s voice. She took another moment to glance out the window as one of the officers began to make his way towards them.  She knew what Cat was doing, better than the other woman herself might have realized. With that understanding, Kara gave Cat a small nod and stepped around to the other side of her like she often did when she had been her assistant and Cat needed to handle something on her own.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was well into the evening by the time Cat was allowed to leave the police station and even now Kara was still by her side. Hovering just out of reach as they walked down the steps of the precinct towards the car already waiting for her. Austin lingered at the rear door, and she knew she was going to get an earful from the man about driving on her own into certain parts of town.

“It's not much but you're welcome to stay at my place if-” Kara's words faltered with the look Cat threw her way and stopped herself short.

“I said don't fuss.”

Kara shifted her jaw, fisting her hands in her jacket pockets before giving a curt nod. “I'm offering regardless, as… as a friend. I know Carter's away with his dad for the break and how big your penthouse is.”

“I'll be fine. Now get in the car.” Cat moved and easily slipped inside before sliding over, murmuring something to Austin who stood there a moment before expectantly looking at Kara.

“I can make it, my sister isn’t too far-”

“Get in the car.” Cat instructed again before looking over at Kara's hunched form in the open space. “Please?”

Kara swallowed the stone in her throat, giving a small nod. “Okay, Cat.” She kept her voice quiet in an attempt to soothe the other woman who took to looking out the opposite windows as Austin shut them up inside.

The drive back to Kara's apartment was silent, even when Cat reached over, under the guise of a pothole and caught Kara's hand. Kara didn't dare move and Cat refused to relinquish her hold, especially when they passed the space that was still cordoned off by yellow police tape.

Two blocks further and Austin came to a stop, quietly excusing himself after a glance from Cat through the rearview mirror. Left alone with each other once more Kara glanced down at their still joined hands as Cat's thumb rubbed over the space between her thumb and forefinger.

When Kara looked back up at the other woman’s features she was still staring out the window, or more at the side mirror on the driver’s side watching yellow tape flutter in the wind behind them.

“Do you want to come-”

Cat drew in an audible breath, suddenly hyper aware of herself as she curled her fingers away and back into her own lap.  

“No. I… no.”

Kara shifted her jaw slightly, unsure if she should push or just let it be.  She knew partly where Cat was, teetering on some edge of needing comfort and wanting to be left alone at the same time.

“If you need anything… I’ll be up for a while.”

Cat’s comment, thinly veiled in dry wit never came. Instead the woman merely looked Kara over as if she were one of the seven wonders.

“Adrenaline…” Kara said after a long series of moments between them.  

Cat gave a short nod before turning her attention back to her city. “I’ve kept you long enough.”

Kara frowned, her brow furrowing enough to be visible. She lingered in her seat a second or two longer before reaching for the door.  Austin eased it the rest of the way open for her as she stepped out onto the curb.

“Kara.”  

The woman spun on a dime with Cat’s voice behind her and by the other woman’s expression she hadn’t realized she had said it aloud.

“Thank you.”

Kara swore she heard so much more in those two words than the syllables allowed.

“Always.” She murmured, tipping her chin down to look over the rim of her glasses into the car once the door was shut.

“I’ll make sure she makes it in safe.” Austin allowed before he got into the driver's seat in some attempt to soothe Kara’s tense posture.

Kara didn’t move, even as the car pulled away and she watched Cat slide over into the space she had vacated moments prior and felt even more heartsick for not pressing the issue of keeping Cat company. Be it here or at Cat’s place.

She drew in a sharp breath, turning her gaze upward to the vacant space between the stars. Praying to Rao before making her way inside her apartment building.

Once Cat arrived at her building Austin was quick to walk with her to the door, ignoring her fuss as she passed the doorman and he lingered just beyond. Knowing full well Cat could have his job in an instant he still relayed to the doorman how difficult today had been and if possible to keep extra watch.

Cat eased into the elevator without flair, barely registering the two men as the doors sealed her away. She put in her passcode and leaned back against the rails, thankful that only two other individuals used this particular elevator, knowing it wouldn't stop until she was home.

With a chime she pulled herself forward, stepping into the wide foyer afforded her. She set the lock code in passing and keyed her way inside. Instead of hanging up her coat, she shed it like second skin, leaving it to the floor as the cheap canvas bag that held all her things was discarded to the nearest surface. Her purse had been kept as evidence and it was ruined anyway. She walked out of her shoes and continued along leaving a trail of ruined clothes in her wake.

She refused to look in the mirror as she crossed her bathroom. The shower was scalding, hot enough to burn out any memory her nerves were carrying from her earlier encounter. As she stood in the shower she couldn't help but wonder why this had been so different. She had been attacked before, her first ex-husband had seen to that. Even still, she had practically been a child then.

There were other times, in the field, at a job or two. She knew just as much as any other female reporter who had dug deep into the shadows and underbelly of the city how dangerous it could be for someone like her. She'd had death threats to rival some Presidential candidates by this point and yet this encounter refused to let go of her.

A thought struck her out of the din… this was _her_ city.

This city of hers, protected by Supergirl. It was so absurd, to be so complacent. To think because this city had a caped superhero that no matter where you went you were safe. Add to it her own built up pretentions that because of who she was, Cat was untouchable.  When in fact she was probably one of the biggest targets in this city. Even more so now with her direct connection to the heroine. She knew that well enough. So much so she perpetuated the notion of it with every element of her daily life.

Private this, private that. Unlisted numbers, corporately registered vehicles. You name it, she had it and what wasn't required to be on file digitally was locked up in a vault of a safe. Cat was far removed from even private civilian fare, being one of the world's elite still phased through her awareness at the damndest of times.

Something in her brain misfired then, circling around the fact that it wasn't Supergirl who had saved her but Kara.

Before Cat could chase the swirling depths of that thought she stepped forward, drowning out her mind with the cascade of hot water.

Kara huffed as she dropped onto her couch. Wanting nothing more than to don her suit and fly over Cat's building. Until the realization that it hadn't been her super alter ego that had been the one to rescue Cat earlier. That merely left the door open for a conversation she didn't want to make excuses for or that might push her to keep the truth of why she hadn't shown up, cape and all, to herself.

Kara let her head fall back against the cushions, starting up at the ceiling as if trying to project any and all possible reasons as to why she, as either persona, would show up uninvited to Cat's door. She had already received a text from Austin stating Cat was safe in her home and that he was going to home seeing as it was already after midnight. She could almost make that work, at least as far as showing up at the building. Appearing on Cat's proverbial doorstep was another matter entirely.

Kara wasn't even sure Cat had a doorstep.

It was too late to contact Diana, even if just to work the kinks out of her brain in an effort to shut it off. Instead she remained, swirling in her own thoughts and already wondering how tomorrow at CatCo would play out. If Cat would allow anything to play out at all. Knowing the other woman as well, or really as little as she did, she knew Cat would probably continue on as if nothing had ever happened. Luckily no news outlets had gotten hold of any murmurings concerning the issue and that was something Kara was moderately thankful for. Even if she knew it wouldn't last.

Someone would eventually talk. It would come down to lawyers and other similarly themed considerations but the Queen of all media being mugged was noteworthy, even if it was tasteless. Anyone else and it wouldn't even be a whisper of a thought. With someone like Cat, that celebrity profile would undoubtedly nag at someone's pursestrings until it was too much to hold out on.

Kara nearly levitated when the full volume of her cell phone went off beside her. With a fumble and a thud she snatched it from the ground only to feel her heart stop when she saw the caller ID. It squealed at her again to answer and she snapped out of her initial surprise and answered.

“Hello?”

“You said you would be awake.”  Cat's voice was clear as day through the phone.

“I did-am. I'm awake.”

“Am I interrupting-”

“No, I was just thinking about… heading to bed-to sleep!” Kara palmed her face, screaming at herself internally. “Are you alright? I know it's late and I said to call if you needed me-anything but I didn't-”

“Kara?”

The woman looked up, searching through her window across the skyline as if she could see Cat looking back at her.

“What are your plans for the weekend?”

 _Not a damn thing,_ she thought. “Nothing important.”

“Keep it that way, if you can. Meet me in my office after your normal hours tomorrow.”

“Oh..okay.”

“Bring something comfortable with you to wear.”

Kara frowned in confusion before starting to ask why only to find that Cat had ended the call.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Heavily influenced by Eden's Wake Up](https://www.youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=YthChN1Wq8M)


	5. Chapter 5

Kara didn’t know what to expect with the day. The passing of time seemed to have slowed down until just now when everything felt rushed. In the last hour alone she suddenly understood the phrase dreaded anxiousness. As the clock ticked on, she couldn’t help the anticipation that flooded her system. It was as exhilarating as it was agitating.

She said good night with no reply to the remaining reporters in their segment of space on the floor before looking to the clock once more.

“Rao bless it…” she muttered, noting it was fifteen past the hour already and she knew Cat well knew of when her work shift ended. She placed her articles for review in Snapper’s box before grabbing her bag and making her way towards Cat’s office.

“You’re late.” Cat didn’t look up, merely saying something to keep Kara from speaking first. If she let herself really dwell on what she was doing in this moment she would call it off. Instead, she turned what was left of her focus on the article in front of her. Angry red marks littered the page along with a few comments along the margins.

From where she stood Kara prayed it wasn’t one of her own as Cat swiped through another paragraph before writing hard enough to go through multiple pages along the empty spaces available to her.

“Had to finish a deadline before the weekend.”

“Didn’t ask for a reason. Merely making an observation.” Cat flicked the pen over her knuckles, dropping it into her holder expertly before prying off her glasses and standing in one smooth motion. “At least you’re prepared.” Cat mentioned, looking at Kara’s bag along her shoulder. The other woman was anything but as she watched Cat gather her things and cross the office.

“Hit the light.”

Kara nearly took the request literally, catching herself in her nervousness just before tapping the switch. Trailing after Cat as she made her way to her private elevator.

“Hopefully you brought something to sleep in, given the already late hour I’m not keeping Austin waiting outside for you and you’re not walking home alone.”

Kara’s features snapped up in surprise, not only because of the contents of Cat’s statement but because it held absolutely zero room for argument. First this clandestine after work meeting with zero exposition or context and now she was supposed to stay the night.

At Cat’s penthouse.

With no contradiction.

The ride through National City to Cat’s place was exceedingly silent. Aside from Kara’s mind begging Cat for some kind of mercy, she remained rather stoic for any observational purposes.  Cat herself seemed far too relaxed. She was practically draped over her seat in the back of the sedan, coat and purse between them while her fingers idly toyed with the cerulean fur of the collar. Kara still had a vice grip on her bag, even when they stopped and someone opened the door for her.  Kara followed Cat easily as she made her way across the gilded marble hall leading to her semi-private elevator. 

“Do you remember the code?” Cat asked, leaning against the far wall away from the panel as Kara remained stiff. It was as if she were merely going through the motions of actually functioning and with the lack of response to her question, it proved Cat’s guess right.

“Kara?”

“Hm.. oh yes, I sorry, Mis-”

“Cat.”

“C.. Cat.” It wasn’t as if Kara could forget the code. It was the same day she had arrived here. She dialed in the numbers, even in their reverse order and the elevator closed around them.

After the first few floors Kara let her shoulders relax, despite the weight of Cat’s eyes on her back burning a hole through her sweater.

“Not... to sound rude…?”

Cat rose an eyebrow, lifting her gaze to the back of Kara’s head just before she turned enough to look over her shoulder.

“You should change it once in a while. Just in case someone ever figured it out or something.”

“They haven’t yet.” Cat allowed, watching Kara eye her for a moment before quickly turning back to face the doors.

“Maybe no one’s had the mind to. Not that they could make it past the doors, but-”

Cat was suddenly beside her. Having slid over and around Kara’s opposite side, causing her voice to fumble into silence.

“You’re still fussing.”

Kara had expected some sort of reprimand, coated with a slight flavor of maliciousness but it was the exact opposite. Cat’s voice was one of incredulity and her gaze contemplative. Enough to make Kara reach up and adjust her glasses as she cleared her throat.

“Just... thinking about best practices and all that.”

Cat hummed in an amused agreement before straightening closer. “Don’t make it a habit.”

Her voice was barely above a whisper and as if on cue the elevator chimed and slid open to another marbled foyer.

Cat slipped beyond the elevator and across the wide hall, holding the door for Kara to follow. Unlike the night before, she hung her coat properly in the expansive closet just beyond the threshold and eased her purse onto the table just beside it.

“There’s a bathroom just over there.” Cat gestured down the simple hall that seemed more like an alcove. “So you can change. I’ll be back in a moment. The kitchen is just through there, the side door is on the left in the same direction.”

Kara was still just inside the door of Cat’s penthouse. Only ever having seen the balcony, well and the sidewalk, she was just shy of awestruck at the vast expanse laid out before her. “Wh... oh yes. Okay. Thank you.”

Cat smirked faintly, easing down the half step into her living room, leaving the other woman to herself as she went to get changed.

Kara waited until Cat was out of sight before making a beeline for the bathroom, thankful for the small space clearly reserved for guests given the rest of the home. She took a deep breath, letting her bag drop on the floor before looking at her reflection in the mirror.

“Rao bless it Danvers get a grip.” Kara scolded herself, chancing the faucet for the relief of cold water against her skin. After another minute or two she patted down her face and turned to look at what she had brought, working out in her mind what to salvage for decent sleepwear given Cat’s earlier demand.

Her definition of comfortable versus Cat’s was undoubtedly skewed and with that in mind she had forgone sweatpants and an over-sized shirt for something more fitted and easy to move in. She changed quick enough, barely engaging her powers to do so for fear of Cat knocking on the door impatiently. Kara finished braiding the length of her hair to get it off her face before cautiously emerging from the bathroom.

Finding no one waiting she eased out and set her bag near the table Cat had set her purse for lack of anywhere else to put it before doubling back and pushing into the kitchen.

“Oh... Rao.”

She came to an immediate stop a few steps in to marvel at the kitchen that was practically the size of her apartment. It was open and bright, wrapped in dark stainless steel and granite counters, tempered by the darker comfort of cabinetry made to look worn and well lived in. There was an island in the middle complete with a sink and preparation area the size of her love seat. A large grate hung from the ceiling showcasing a plethora of pots and pans of hammered copper and appliance matching steel.

Little touches she hadn’t expected littered every surface from antique kitchen appliances meant for aesthetic, down to little mementos crafted by Carter throughout his life. She took a step or two forward, scouring her surroundings for the fridge only to realize it was disguised to match. With a careful curiosity she pried open one door, instantly flooded with cool light and a perfectly regulated temperature.

With a quick scan she found the safest option for herself and grabbed one of the dozens of water bottles lining one shelf. Hesitating only to grab a second for Cat just in case. 

“I see you know your way around.”

Kara nearly dropped both bottles at Cat’s voice just behind her. As she turned she saw the woman leaning up against the edge of the island between them. Gone were the designer clothes and the heavier accents of jewelry she had been wearing. Cat had pulled her hair back from her face by what Kara could only guess was sorcery as she saw no pins or ties and she had cleared her face of its richer tones of makeup.

Cat looked for lack of a better description, soft and inviting. Perhaps Kara should have opted for threadbare sweats and a shirt three sizes too big. She couldn’t help the dart of her gaze as it fell on the thick black band fastened over Cat’s exposed collarbone, up and around her shoulder before it disappeared into the denser fabric of her over-shirt.

With a slight tip of her head Kara moved, offering Cat the bottle of water she had retrieved for her, catching sight of the standard university font emblazoned across Cat’s chest denoting her Alma mater. There was no way it was original to Cat’s tenure at Radcliffe, although, to look at it one might consider it to be.

“Hungry?” Cat asked instead of thanking her as she straightened enough to undo the lid.

“I’m always hungry.” 

Cat let out a singularly amused hum of a laugh, her expression contained as she swallowed her sip of water before raising an eyebrow.

Kara tried to reply on instinct only to choke on her water. The back of her hand went to her mouth as she coughed and miraculously kept any fluid from escaping.

“So-sorry... wow.. That was embarrassing.  I uh.. I have a high metabolism is what I should have…” Kara cleared her throat roughly as Cat merely watched her nonplussed.

“I’d say you eat enough for two and somehow it pays off.” With Kara’s slight flinch Cat realized too late how that sounded. "That… was a poor complement.” Cat amended a little gentler than before. “You’ve changed, noticeably.” 

Kara lifted her eyes where they had fallen to studying the island counter top to level on Cat with an edge of caution.

“I… you’re not around like before. Subtle nuances have shifted into bold choices and anything beyond that, given how little we interact in the office anymore..” Cat sighed at herself wondering why she was over analyzing a simple compliment and how far she might take it off course.

“You look... good. Not as thin and nose to the ground, Kara. You’ve filled in here and there and not because of poor nutritional choices.”

Kara rose an eyebrow ever so slightly and straightened a little further. “Thank you, I think.”

“You’re welcome.” Cat confirmed, taking another sip of her water so that her gaze wouldn’t be considered wandering as she took in the other woman’s attire. “I haven’t eaten since one, aside from a handful of M&Ms and despite the hour I’m peckish. If you’re hungry, I have a few things but I’m not opposed to ordering something for you. I can see this whole scenario is already making you a little nervous. I wouldn’t want you to faint from starvation.”

“That’d be nice.” Kara offered, edging around the island. “The food, dinner not passing out.” 

“You have all the numbers,” Cat answered easily. “You know what I like.”

Kara stopped short, her brain shifting into a whole other book of context. “I do, yes, I just, I’m not sure why I’m here and that would go a long way in ordering dinner or something.”

“Do you have somewhere else to-”

“No. But I’m not going to order my usual Friday dinner if we’re going to run a marathon or something.”

Cat smirked faintly before moving towards Kara and then beyond her towards the depths of her penthouse. Kara remained where she was, only now realizing Cat was in some kind of bodysuit and wearing runners.

“Come on then.” Cat urged without looking behind her until she heard Kara catch up to her. 

Kara tried to remain impassive, catching glimpses of extravagances she had only seen in centerfold spreads of CatCo magazine’s celebrity home editions or works of art that were otherwise found in a museum. Thankfully, she kept Cat in her periphery enough not to run her over when she made an abrupt turn and opened another door in this labyrinth she called a home.

As the pair stepped inside Kara was struck by the floor to ceiling wall of windows overlooking the city before the small bits and bobs around the room itself pulled her attention. The floor was a high polish wood, like the kind one would find in a university gym. Where one wall was all windows, another was all mirrors and tucked expertly into the remaining corners were pieces of gym equipment and possibly a Pilates reformer. At least she hoped because otherwise Cat was far more surprising, in a certain kink department, than Kara could have ever suspected.

Cat stepped aside while Kara moved further inward, drawn to the reformer at first before shifting her gait towards the sprawling windows. She even noted a few suspended bars and what looked like one of Alex’s climbing rigs before turning around to face the other woman. Her expression just as confused, perhaps more so than before.

Cat couldn’t help the faint chuckle that escaped her, watching the other woman as she wrapped her hands around her waist like she did in the office. Minus three or four inches and a power suit, Cat’s energy Kara noted, was still the same.

“It was, is I suppose now, my home gym. I used to have personal trainers come in from time to time. Then it was just easier to take courses and let Carter use it, until it became more of a storage room.”

“Did you clear this place out last night?” Kara asked without thinking. Realizing how close to the mark she had hit when Cat looked right through her. “You could’ve waited... I would have helped or-”

“It’s done isn’t it?”

Kara glanced around again, images of Cat ‘processing’ the events of the evening before by clearing this place out dancing through her head. She gave a soft exhale and a breath of an apology before speaking up properly.

“What… does it have to do with me here now?”

“I saw what you did. Yesterday, and I realized, there’s no amount of classes or trainers that can accomplish that. I’ve taken them, I was good at them but in the end, richly funded defense classes are not exactly on par with actually teaching one to defend themselves is it?”

“So... you want me... to,” Kara’s brow furrowed. “I’ve seen your trainers, vetted them. I even picked some of your classes at that one gym that Vogue featured because you were a member. I don’t understand-”

“All those classes are shit Kara. If they weren’t I wouldn’t have just stood there!”

Kara straightened with Cat’s tone. Taking in how tight her hands were where they curled around her hips and how much distance was suddenly between them in more ways than one. Cat was defensive, and a touch scared and, Kara felt her heart ache with the realization. Cat was ashamed.

“You didn’t just stand there you-”

“Want you to teach me how to defend myself. I saw you Kara.” Cat brought her arms up and across her chest, looking past  the other woman. “Saw how you moved and reacted. I trust the things you’re capable of, I trust you. Not some militant stranger preaching empowerment when he’s getting a grand a head for thirty minutes.”

“Cat-”

“There was nothing empowering there Kara. Fight, flight or freeze, I’m a master of two and you more than anyone should know I master all things-”

“Cat! This isn’t about mastering something. It’s about staying alive. Fighting...is the quickest way to achieve the opposite of that.”

“Teach me.” Cat asked again “Kara teach me. Enough to keep me alive until…” Cat stopped herself short of saying ‘until you get there’. “Teach me.”

“Cat I’m not-”

“You are far more capable than you let on. I’ve known that about you from the moment I met you. Your mother has multiple pHd’s, your father was ex-military, your sister is a damned FBI agent.”

“I’m kind of adopted-”

Cat nearly shouted to the heavens that Kara was Supergirl but somehow it came out as you’re a survivor leaving both of them standing in stunned silence as Cat’s voice died away in the empty space.

Kara was trying so hard to wrap her mind around everything, not just with this but with Cat having pushed her other self away. Keeping Kara, on both fronts, at arm’s length only now to do a complete one-eighty.

“I think... we need to eat.” It was the safest thing she could think to say. Knowing far too well how Cat could get when she wasn’t taking care of herself, especially with food or a lack thereof in her system.

“Are you afraid to say no?”

“No.” Kara threw back, hoping she had tamped down on the petulant tone she had started with.

“Then what?”

Kara studied Cat carefully, seeing how elevated her heart rate was, not to mention how violent the edges of her aura were swirling about. “I don’t know if I can, or even should. I’m not-”

“Trained? A professional? All right, fine. I’ll give you that but you’re better at it than anyone else.”

Kara wasn’t so sure, in fact she wondered if she shouldn’t just suggest someone like Diana or even Hank or-

“You know so many other people far better suited-”

“Not hardly. Not like you. Quit stalling and answer the question Kara. If no isn’t your answer but hesitation is your response-”

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Kara let out, feeling almost backed into a corner. Only now realize realizing Cat had crossed more than half the room with their heated exchange.

Cat seemed to realize how hard she had pushed, how manic she must seem. Especially if Kara and Supergirl were one and the same, as she suspected. As she had always suspected, ever since she saw that damned red cape with a smile that could outshine the sun.

She relaxed her shoulders, forcing the tension in her body to ease as she counted in her mind to ten, while Kara turned away from her enough to look out over the city. Kara closed her eyes, focusing on her own heartbeat over Cat’s turbulence, until she felt the other woman standing a few inches away from her.

As she opened her eyes, she caught both of their reflections in the glass and wanted nothing more than to crash through the panes and take off flying. Sparring, fighting with Diana was one thing, or Hank or even Alex. Cat was another thing entirely. She was very human and there would be no kryptonite chamber to keep Kara on an even level with her. Nor could she even risk the slightest bit of her own exposure to such a thing outside the D.E.O.. 

“You won’t hurt me.” Cat’s voice was barely above a whisper. Pulling the maelstrom of Kara’s racing thoughts to an absolute standstill.

Kara couldn’t help but lock eyes with the other woman’s reflection until she couldn’t take the phantom nature of it any longer and turned to stare at Cat head on.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.” Cat offered, easing her hand on Kara’s arm. The weight of it was feather-light until Kara turned further and Cat’s touch strengthened once she knew Kara allowed the contact to continue.

“If that’s the only reason…”

“There’s about a million.” Kara confessed, watching her words hit Cat squarely in the chest before she continued. “Not to say no.”


End file.
